Family Reunion
by OddthePurplecat
Summary: What if Aelita had a brother held prisoner by X.A.N.A.? What if X.A.N.A. gave him back to Aelita but with a virus in his head? Well all of this happens in this story! Aelita and the gang go to the Cortex and find all of this out. TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 5
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm OddthePurplecat! This is my first story. Please keep that in mind. Don't be afraid to PM me any Problems or Suggestions for my stories. Well without further ado, here is my first story! :)

Aelita's POV:

I'm flying over Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and William, all of them fighting Krabs. I landed in front of the big, circular, door.

"WAHOO! Who's the boss?!" Odd yelled as he landed next to me, waiting for the others. William sliced his Krab in half when Odd yelled that.

"I'm done, princess. Are they still fighting?!" William questioned when he came up from Super Smoke next to me.

"Guess so" I said

"Nah, they're just not as quick today." Odd said while chuckling. Ulrich and Yumi both destroyed their Krabs at the same time.

"Okay. Are you guys ready for me to open up the door yet?" I said

"Yep"

"Sure"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Ready when you are"

"Okay" I said

I placed my hand on the door and it glowed blue. It opened up and we walked inside. We all walked on the platform leading towards the Teleport Pad. We were all teleported to the computer room. (WATCH SEASON 5 TO KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT).

"I hope you guys don't mind" I say as I summon my wings.

"Not at all, princess" Ulrich said

I fly down to the computer and put the card in. Just then a screen pops up and has the insignia of X.A.N.A. on it.

"Hello, Aelita" a voice said. It had to be X.A.N.A.'s.

-End of Chapter 1

**So what did you all think?! Not bad for my first story, right?! Okay, so my next chapter will up tomorrow morning. BTW You'll need to watch Season 5 to understand where they are. I mean episode 96 through whatever it goes to. Well peace!**

-OPC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so** this** is my second chapter of Family Reunion. Sorry for the first chapter being SOOOO short. This chapter will be longer. Promise. BTW I have created a little Story Team called CLOS: Code Lyoko Original Stories. codelyokomonadvanced is the first member to join. Well sorry to keep you waiting but here is the second chapter!**

Aelita's POV

"Hello, Aelita" a voice said. It had to be X.A.N.A.'s.

"Crap, Aelita there was a bug in the virus!" Jeremy yelled, typing fast.

The others were all fighting ninjas and didn't notice the screen pop up.

"Aelita I have a gift for you." X.A.N.A. said. Just then a boy about my age is virtualized near me.

"This is your brother, Aelita. I have had him prisoner since he came on Lyoko with you and Franz Hopper. He has tried to break out one too many times and I've had enough. IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN I'LL KILL HIM!" X.A.N.A. yelled when the boy fully virtualized. He looked scared and worried.

"Well, Kelson where are your manners? Introduce yourself." X.A.N.A. said to the boy, I'm guessing is Kelson.

"Go screw yourself, X.A.N.A.! Aelita, I'm Kelson. Your twin brother." Kelson told me. It took me awhile to soak all the information in. Could he really be my brother? or just an AI created be X.A.N.A.? I needed to find out.

"If you're r-r-really m-my b-b-brother, what i-is th-th-the name o-of our house?" I said, but stuttered a lot. I knew X.A.N.A. didn't know the name. He can't read English only html and other computer languages.

"Ummm... The Hermatige?" Kelson answered. Wow. He really is my brother. How did I not know he was on Lyoko before?

"Correct" I told him. Holy crap.

"DONE" the others yelled. The ninjas were all gone. What will I tell them? What will they think of me having a brother. I still don't know how the ynever noticed my conversation with X.A.N.A.

"Who is this? Did X.A.N.A. make an AI?!" the group yelled when they saw Kelson.

"Guys this is Kelson. My twin brother. Kelson these are my friends" I said to the group. They looked surprised when I said this. I can understand this. Their reaction was the same as mine.

"Are you sure that he really is?" Yumi asked

"Yes he knows the name of our old house. X.A.N.A. doesn't know it." I answered

"Hello, I'm Kelson. X.A.N.A. has kept me prisoner since I first came here."

**So what did you think of my second chapter?! Boss right?! Next chapter in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, OddthePurplecat here! Chapter 3 of Family Reunion! Sooooo. I might accidently spoil the Season 5 episodes a bit. No need to fear, the Internet is here with English subbed episodes**

Kelson's POV  


I was sitting on a bench inside of my cell, think of how to escape. I've tried about 50 ideas of escaping. About 50 have failed. I was thinking when an AI of X.A.N.A.'s open up my cell and walk me to X.A.N.A.'s office. They were trying to find out what information I knew about Aelita since I got here. The AI typed the code into the keypad, I saw the code and memorized it, and the sliding door opened up. The AI forced me into the room and into a chair in front of X.A.N.A.

"Well, well, well isn't it Mr. Escape? Now for the THOUSANDTH TIME WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT AELITA?!" X.A.N.A. yelled at me.

"You can go screw yourself, X.A.N.A.! I'm not gonna crack up like a baby crying in a corner!" I screamed at him. I promised Franz that I'd keep Aelita's info secret.

"JEZ, HIT HIM!" X.A.N.A. yelled/ordered the AI. Jez got out a Stun Stick and smacked me with is three times before stopping. I laughed.

"I can do this all day, X.A.N.A." I said as I laughed at him. The X.A.N.A. screaming at me about Aelita and Jez hitting me with the Stun Stick cycle went on for about 5 minutes before X.A.N.A. said to stop.

"Jez, take him to his cell. It's time to call it a day." X.A.N.A. said to his AI. At this Jez took me by the arm and half dragged, half carried me out of the room and into my cell. Before I was thrown into my cell, I took my cell key out of his pocket. This would come in handy. I waited until it was well passed midnight to escape. I knew X.A.N.A. would be sleeping at this hour. I took the key out from under my mattress and slipped my hand through the bars. I silently put the key in the keyhole and turned it. At this the door opened up. Careful not to let it creak on my way out, I barely moved it. I walked to X.A.N.A.'s office and typed in the code. I had to go through X.A.N.A.'s office to get to the network. I needed to travel to the Cortex. I opened up the door and found X.A.N.A.'s bedroom door open. _CRAP!_, I thought _I'll have to be extra, freaking careful to sneak passed unseen!_ I walked to his door and stood by it and stuck by the wall. I peered inside to find him sleeping. _THANK GOD, _I thought. I snuck passed his door and put in the code again that opens up the door that leads to the network. When it opens a loud alarm went off, thus waking X.A.N.A.

"WHAT THE HELL?! JAZ, KELSON IS TRYING TO ESCAPE AGAIN! CATCH HIM!" X.A.N.A. screamed at Jaz. Jaz came through the opened office door and saw me. I instantly ran through the door and I had to type the code into the scree before he caught me. I sprinted up to the screen and typed the code. Jez caught me and put the cuffs on.

"Gotcha! You little brat!" Jez sneered at me.

"CRAP! WHEN THE HELL WAS THAT ALARM INSTALLED?!" I yelled. I was more mad at myself for being stupid. After 50 times of trying to escape, I should have known they'd put up an alarm system.

"Last week, brat!" Jez answered me. I want to kill Jez right now. That little piece of crap.

"Just take me to X.A.N.A.! I don't want to hear your insults!" I said to him. Jez took me back into X.A.N.A.'s office. There stood X.A.N.A., looking mad as he always did when I tried to escape.

"I DON'T WANT ANYMORE OF THIS! IF HAVE MORE WAYS TO GET INFORMATION OUT OF YOU!" X.A.N.A. screamed at me. X.A.N.A. got out a needle and poked it into my neck. He injected something into me and I was knocked out cold...

-TO BE CONTINUED!

**What did y'all think? This time I made sure this chapter wasn't as short as the 1st chapter. I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow! Enjoy the rest of your day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LOOOOOONG WAIT! I was on vacation in Texas. Bit of a nightmare...Jellyfish stung me and a sea turtle bit my brother. WELL on to the Story! Did I mention I like Doctor Who now?**

POV: Aelita

Question is, HOW LONG HAS KELSON BEEN HERE?! We all (other than Kelson) exchange looks of worry.

"Well...Shouldn't we be finishing the mission?" I say nervously

"OH, right!" Ulrich shouts

He runs over to the computer and says: "What now, Einstein?". Jeremy's voice comes up and tells Ulrich to press certain buttons. When Ulrich is done, we all start towards the exit. I wonder if they all think he really is my brother. Odd just looks like he's gonna have a heart attack. Yumi looks like she's about to pass out. Ulrich looks surprised. That's it? Wow. Kelson kinda looks like me. I mean he does have the same pink hair as me. He might be called "gay" back on Earth. We all get on the Teleport Pad and come back on the one we got on before to get in the computer room. We walk out of the center of the Cortex and Urlich asks Jeremy a question.

"Jeremy, how are we gonna get Kelson on Earth?" Ulrich asks. That's what I'm thinking, too.

"What are you talking about? And who is Kelson?" Jeremy asks.

"Aelita's twin brother." Odd answers him.

"Oh. Well we have to get him to a waytower." Jeremy says. Ok...Time to get my only living family member home.

We start walking towards our vehicles. Who is Kelson riding with?

**A/N: WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK?! I hope I hope it was good! :D**


End file.
